Naruto: Ninja, Vessel, Mother
by Angel's Crystal Heart
Summary: On the night of her eleventh birthday Naruto is attacked and left a secret. Now with the help of her friends and for her new family she must fight to protect the Hidden Leaf Village and one day reach her dream of becoming Hokage. Fem-Naruto ShikaNaru Warning: hints of rape, but nothing graphic
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Ninja, Vessel… Mother

Chapter 1: The First Secret: Promise You Won't Tell?

Naruto laid broken and bleeding on the cold floor as the man finally left leaving her in the dark room. She could still hear his cruel laughter and see the cold glare of his hate filled green eyes. Other then that Naruto couldn't remember much else other then the pain. She didn't even know her attacker's face because of blank white mask he had worn.

Tears clouded her vision as she remembered how the day had started out so good. Her friends Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba and her sensei Iruka had gone out to Ichiraku for ramen after school. There Teuchi and Ayame let them eat all the ramen they wanted at half price for her birthday. After they finish Naruto had been given gifts from her friends and sensei and put them in her backpack with her present from Gramps and had headed home. Iruka and the boys had offered to walk her home just in case, but Naruto had brushed them off since the festival was still going strong and the fireworks hadn't even started yet. She also knew that Iruka was supposed to be meeting up with friends and the boys had promised to watch the fireworks with their families this year. All she had to do was stick to the shadows and avoid the busier bar areas and she shouldn't run into any trouble. But when running passed in little run down bar called Bloody Mary Bar she ended up being attacked by some drunk and had hidden in the basement of an old building. The next thing she knew she was grabbed by someone and after that it was all a blur of pain.

After finding her bag Naruto began to limp her way to her home on the edge of the Red Light District. When she finally arrived she found to her utter shock her apartment building burned to the ground. Feeling faint as everything that had happened caught up to her, Naruto sank to the ground and silently cried. After a few moments she got up and walked away from burned down building that was her home for the last three months. This was the third time that a mob had burned down her home in the last three years. She wondered if she would even find a new place to live. No doubt people were starting to get sick of losing their property and homes because she lived the same buildings as them.

She finally came to a little house a few blocks way from her apartment building. Even before it got burned down there were times that she couldn't go home because people would be waiting to attack her. The woman, who own the little house was a madam to some of the corner girls in the area and was kind enough to let Naruto hide out in a little shack when she need too. She even had a shower room attached to the house so her girls could clean up before they went home. It wasn't the best, but at the very least Naruto would have a place to clean up and sleep for the night. If she was luck the madam would notice she was here and leave out a change of clothes like she did last time. She quickly went into shower to clean herself up, before she slipped into the shack and went to sleep.

Unknown to Naruto the madam had been watching and waiting for Naruto ever since one of her girls stopped by and told her that the child's home was burned down. It was times like this that she wished she could just take the child in herself, but madam's house was no place for a child to be raised. Still in a few days she wouldn't even be around to help protect the sweet little girl. Her sister who lived in a near by village was very sick and so the madam was moving away to take care of her. She had already told her girls to find to new employment and the last of them had moved out of the apartment building she owned just a week ago. At the very least she was going to give the child some hope for a future. She already had the paperwork ready and in the morning would give ownership of the apartment building to Naruto. With that thought in mind the madam went to sleep not knowing her decision would give Naruto an opportunity to become one the best kunoichi ever seen as well as hide a secret she was not yet aware she had.

Morning

Naruto quickly ran to the academy. Never in a million years had she thought after such an offal night that she would have such good fortune! She was a little sad that the madam was leaving. But kind-hearted woman had not only given Naruto some new clothes and some money for food, but she actually left her the deed to a whole apartment building! Naruto hurried into the class and slipped into her seat next to window. Things were beginning to look up.

Though out the morning Naruto found herself letting her mind wonder trying to think of a way make sure her new home wasn't destroyed. History and Math were her least favorite subjects anyway. It wasn't until ninjutsu class did she find something that actually caught her attention. The Henge no Jutsu was definitely something that could help her. Her mind began to go over the possibilities.

'Oh yes this could work,' Naruto thought with a devious grin.

In the Hokage Tower the Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage felt a foreboding shiver up his spine.

Later

After school Naruto quickly followed the directiona written on a piece of paper that the madam had given her. She came to a three-story apartment building that was just two blocks into the Red Light District and right next to the forest. It looked well taken care of and it even had a garden in the back. From what she remembered the madam said to charge her future tenants 30,000 a month so she could keep up with repairs and bills and still have some spending money. All the apartments had basic furniture and appliances already as well. There were six rooms on each floor minus the landlady's room on the first floor, which had been used as a sort of guest residence when the madam's family was in town, since she lived in the little house a few blocks away. The landlady's apartment was twice as big with the office and a few extra rooms. Naruto was so happy and she couldn't wait to get to work on making it her own. Naruto decide to do some shopping for food. Just before she headed out she realized that now would be great time try out the Henge no Jutsu.

She first started by making herself older. It took a few tries before she was able to take the form. Looking in the mirror on the wall she could see that she made herself look to be about twenty-five. Her hair was still in its usually ponytails, but was even longer then before. She had even changed her clothes. The short blue skirt she wore was now down to her ankles and the black t-shirt was now a sleeveless white blouse.

"Not bad. I'm going to look hot when I'm older, but I still need to change a few things," Naruto muttered as she admired herself, "I need to change my hair and birth marks for sure and maybe the eyes too. Just to be safe."

With that thought in mind Naruto transformed once more. Taking another look she smiled at the sight. She had given herself long red hair that she left down that went to her waist. Her cheeks were void of any birthmarks and her eyes were now a bright emerald green. Liking her new transformation Naruto gave the form the name Hina Kazeno. It would be months before Naruto would learn that she had transformed into the spiting imagine of her mother.

Just Naruto was about to leave she heard a knock at the door. She opened it to find to kunoichi she recognized from her old apartment. If she remembered right the woman's name was Anko.

"Hello, can I help you?" Naruto asked softly.

Anko gave her a once over and then said, "I'm looking for an apartment. You got any rooms available?"

Anko waited for the inevitable no, which is what she, had heard all day. She had come back from a mission just that morning find her apartment burned to the ground. The rent sucked, but still it had been one of the few places that she could find that would actually let her live there. She had already gone to six other apartment buildings only find 'no vacancies' aka no wanted her to live there. This woman was obviously a civilian so no doubt she would once again be turned away. Curse that snake Orochimaru and his damn curse seal.

"Oh, really?! My first tenant! I was sure that it would take a little while. The rent is 30,000 a month. Let me go get the paper work," the woman said excitedly as she walked over to the desk.

"Yeah I under-. Wait what? You are actually giving me an apartment?" Anko gasped in shock.

"Well yeah. I'd be crazy to turn away my first tenant. My name is Hina Kazeno by the way?" Hina introduced herself holding out her hand.

It took a moment before Anko grinned widely and shook Hina's hand and said, "Alright sounds good. Where do I sign?"

"Right here and your room will be 102 right across the lobby," Hina said happily as she hand Anko her key, "I'll be out for a few hours so if you need any thing just come by later tonight alright."

"Awesome thanks Hina," Anko said and walked over to her new apartment.

As soon as Anko closed her door Naruto signed in relief. At least she knew the jutsu worked well enough to fool an adult. She'd just have to be careful when she was around Anko and make sure to stay in character around her. With that thought in mind Naruto happily made her way to the grocery store. She quickly stocked up on ramen, milk, eggs, and even grabbed some fruits and vegetables. When she saw how cheap everything was she wanted to beat the cashier who not two days ago charged her for ramen and milk at twice the cost that she was pay for everything she was buying now. Just as they were finishing up she notice the cashier was staring at her stomach.

"Excuse me why are you staring at my stomach?" Naruto asked confused.

"Sorry it just… well... Are you by any chance pregnant ma'am?" The cashier asked curiously, "I've always had sort six sense about when women are pregnant. Don't ask me why I just do! So are you?"

Naruto felt her heart skip a beat when that question was asked. She knew that what had happen to her the other night could result in a baby. But she was only eleven years old. There was no way she was pregnant. Still she couldn't help, but let her eyes wonder to the wall behind the cashier where a certain test sat on a shelf.

"Well I don't think so, but just to be safe I'll take one of those test as well," Naruto exclaimed before she paid for her items.

Naruto quickly headed back to apartment building. She put her food away before picking up the little box that held the pregnancy test. Staring at it for what felt like hours Naruto finally shook her head and put the test in a drawer. There was no way she was pregnant. Ten year olds don't get pregnant. Sure she had heard of teenage pregnancies, but never had she heard of preteen pregnancies. So she couldn't be pregnant, the cashier at the store was wrong. It just wasn't possible.

One Month Later

Naruto quickly got ready for school like did everyday for the last month. She had slept in and was going to be late if she didn't hurry. After grabbing her lunch she transformed into Hina and was out the door. As she left she waved at some of her tenants that were heading to work for the day. At the edge of the Red Light District she cut through an alley and dispelled Hina and headed toward the academy.

In the last month a lot had happened. She now had ten tenants living in the apartments and had a stead income. If she fails at being a ninja at least she will have something to fall back on and if she does well as a ninja a little extra cash on side wouldn't hurt. One of the tenants worked as a maid for some of the richer civilian families and in exchange for cutting her rent down to 20,000 a month she would help keep the garden cleaned up and dust and sweep the empty rooms of the building once a week. Other then Anko she didn't have any other ninja tenants, but she still had to be careful not to let anyone see her out of her Hina form around the apartment. She was still the town pariah after all and she didn't want to lose this apartment building to an angry mob like the last three.

Naruto also had even found a new friend few weeks before when she had found something just outside the forest. Shivering in the cold November air was a baby red fox vixen no more then four weeks old. To her horror she found the kit's mother and siblings nearby looking like something had attacked and killed them all leaving a single helpless survivor. Unable leave the poor thing she had picked it up and taken it home. She ended feeding her some raw chicken she had in the fridge with a bowel of water. Deciding to keep the little vixen Naruto named her Akane after her beautiful bright red coat. It was really nice having someone to come home too. To know that Akane was waiting just for her to walk through the front door and welcome her home.

Naruto had also begun to work harder in school and train harder as well. After the attack Naruto realized that maybe if she had been paying more attention to her classes and worked harder she could have fought back and maybe gotten away. She never wanted to experience that pain again. Already her grades were showing improvement. Iruka had even praised her and told her to keep up the good work.

Naruto stopped just outside the school when she felt a wave of nausea hit. Naruto quickly swallowed the eggs and orange juice from that morning before she raced into the classroom. For the last few days had she had been feeling nauseas in the morning. She had already swallowed down her breakfast three times this morning. Not to mention she was feeling very lightheaded and dizzy. She didn't know if she could keep it up. Sooner or later she was going up chunk or pass out.

This thought was proven true just before lunch during target practice. Naruto had been one of the first to go and had gotten two out of five targets because she almost pasted out after the first three throws. She had been siting under the oak tree with a couple other students trying wait out the most recent dizzy spell when Ino walked pasted her. The second her perfume hit Naruto's nose Naruto felt the bile rise. She only had a few seconds to jumping behind a bush and emptying her stomach contents on to the ground.

"Naruto you okay?" Choji asked as walked over to check on her.

"Yeah I was feeling sick this morning, but I felt better by the time I got to school. It just sort of hit me again just now," Naruto muttered before puking once more.

"What a drag," Shikamaru grumbled, "You should have stayed home if you were sick."

"Yeah, I know it's just that I've skipped enough this year. If I'm going to become a ninja I have to start working harder," Naruto explained as she finally stopped puking.

"Working hard is fine Naruto, but you'll do more harm then good if you don't take care of yourself," Shikamaru scolded her.

"What's going on over here?" Iruka sensei asked worriedly when he saw Naruto face loosing color.

"Naruto is sick sensei," Choji explained simply.

"I'm fine Iruka sensei!" Naruto exclaimed, "I just ate some bad eggs. Their gone now so I will be fine."

Iruka wasn't convinced. Naruto was very pale and she looked like she was struggling to stand. He had noticed through out the morning how pale she was, but had brushed it off. Now he was regretting it as he watched Naruto sway on her feet her as another dizzy spell hit and passed out. Luckily her friends Shikamaru and Choji had caught her before she hit the ground. Iruka silently cursed as Shikamaru and Choji tried to wake up Naruto. Iruka tried to figure out what to do. He couldn't send her to the nurse's office since the nurse made it very clear she didn't want to the 'demon brat' anywhere near her office the last time he had taken Naruto there. But Iruka couldn't take her home himself since Mizuki was on vacation leaving him alone to watch the students. The only other opinion was to have someone who he could trust to take her home.

Coming to a decision Iruka said, "Shikamaru, Choji you both have already finished with your target practice for today. I know you've been to Naruto's house before so Shikamaru would you mind taking her home while Choji carry's her on his back. I'd just have you go but I know your leg is still healing from that incident with Ino and sparing practice from yesterday. I want you both back by the end of lunch. Just get her home and in bed okay."

The two nodded before Shikamaru carefully helped get Naruto on Choji's back. Then the boys left the practice grounds and headed for the Red Light District. Iruka watched them until they were almost out of sight and went back to recording the students target points. Deep down he knew that he wouldn't be seeing either of the boys for the rest of the day. Had he watched them leave for a few more seconds he would have notice a certain Inuzuka and his faithful companion sneaking off after his fellow dead lasts.

"Man, what a drag. Why does Naruto have to live on the very edge of town and in the Red Light District? I swear I have seen more skin then clothing in the last few blocks then I thought possible not to mention its a tediously long walk," Shikamaru complained as they headed toward Naruto's apartment.

"Oh come Shikamaru Naruto can't help that this is the only apartment left that she could afford. Sure it not the best place to live, but it better then living on the streets," Choji explained.

Shikamaru just signed and stared up at the clouds as they came up to Naruto's street. If he was honest with himself the problem he had with Naruto's apartment wasn't the long walk or even fact that he saw way more skin then an ten year old should on a woman. He hated the thought of someone so naïve and innocent as Naruto living in place where prostitutes and drunks lived. Naruto had even confided to him that she could hear 'things' though her thin walls at night the first time he had gone to her apartment with Choji and Kiba to hind from a Iruka sensei when their usual hiding spot was being painted by some genins. What exactly she heard was never liberated but he had a good idea since both her neighbors were prostitutes.

Shikamaru was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard Choji gasp. Looking in front of them he to gasp when he saw the burned out skeletal remains of Naruto's apartment building. For the looks of it the apartment building had been like this for a while to as the danger do not cross tape was hanging off the front doors and there was a layer of dirt on what remained of the front steps that had not been disturbed.

"Hey Guys!" Kiba cried as he ran up his friends.

"Kiba what are you doing here?" Choji asked in confusion.

"Well you know how a few days ago I got detention and had to clean the classrooms after school," Kiba began to explain.

"You mean when Akamaru peed on Iruka's desk to ruin the tests we were going to take that day," Choji stated remembering the earful Kiba got that day.

"Yeah so anyway afterwards I decided to go mess around in the forest by the lake for awhile before going home and took a short cut through the Red Light District. When I was going passed that pub The Sake Den I saw Naruto walking into an apartment building. I thought it was strange since she lived other side of the district, but figure she was just visiting someone. That is until I passed by here and saw the place burned down. I figure she never mentioned it you guys either so I ran after you to tell you.

"Why didn't you tell us this before we left?" Shikamaru groaned.

"Cause then I wouldn't have an excuse to ditch class like you were going to do, "Kiba said with a smirk.

"Just show us the building you saw her go into. If she doesn't live there and she was visiting someone at least we can make sure she going to be taken care of, "Shikamaru stated not denying Kiba statement, "Jeez, what a drag this is turning into."

"Its this way," Kiba said as he led the group toward the Northwest end of district.

Soon they came to a three-story coral colored apartment building that was right next to the forest. The three quickly entered the building and looked around. It looked like the place was completely silent.

"Looks like no one is home," Choji mumbled as he shifted Naruto on his back.

"Great what are we going to do now?" Kiba complained.

Shikamaru looked around trying to figure our what to do when he noticed a familiar ornament hanging in front of the first apartment. It was a wind chime with pretty green and red chimes hanging from a lily pad with an orange water lily on top with a tiny frog peeking over the petals. He recognized it as a present he had given Naruto for her birthday.

"That's the one," Shikamaru stated as he walked over to the apartment.

"How do you know that Shikamaru?" Choji asked.

"Gave her that wind chime for her birthday, It was the only one that had an orange lily. The rest were red and pink," the shadow heir explained as he opened the unlocked door, "Good thing she was almost late today."

"Why is that a good thing?" Kiba questioned as they walked in.

"Because when ever she is running late she forgets to lock her door. Remember how that one time we went over to her old apartment and found trashed and Naruto grumbled about being late and forget about her door."

"Yeah you're right. Lucky for us huh?" Choji said.

"Wait a minute. This looks like an office," Kiba exclaimed.

Kiba right the two other boys realized. The front room had a desk with a big comfy chair that had a bunch of different files and papers on it with two small chairs sitting in front of it. There was a shelf for mail with different names over each slot. Behind the desk was a bunch of hooks with keys with apartment numbers on them.

"This looks like a landlord's apartment," Choji stated as he looked around the room.

"Your right, but why is Naruto living in the landlord's apartment?" Kiba questioned as he started looking through some of the files.

"We can ask her when she wake up. For know let's just get her to bed," Shikamaru commanded as he lead them into the actual apartment.

The boys quickly a bedroom and laid Naruto down. Then Akamaru started barking up a storm in the living room. The boys ran in and found Akamaru barking at a fox kit that was sitting on top of the counter island the separated the kitchen and living room trying to get away from the puppy.

"What's a kit doing in here?" Kiba questioned as he stopped Akamaru.

"Must be a pet it's got a collar around it neck," Choji observed.

Choji walked over to the frightened kit and slowly laid his hand on the counter top. The fox slowly walked over and sniff his hand before licking it. The fox the yipped and jumped off the counter and ran toward the bedroom. They found it curled up next Naruto and decided to leave it be.

They ended up spending the next hour checking out the apartment and doing whatever to keep them selves occupied. Shikamaru found some books on the clans, different types of jutsu, and the history of Kohana that he decided to read. Choji ended digging into Naruto's fridge and then taking a nap on the couch in the living room. Kiba decided to just watch TV while Akamaru happily sniffed around the apartment.

Shikamaru eventually decided to check on Naruto. Walking into the bedroom he saw that she was still sleeping. He began to look around the room. He could easily spot the gifts that Naruto received on her birthday. There on a chair by the window was the frog plush that Iruka had given her. Right next to her bed on a little table was the special ordered Ramen scented candle from Choji. On the dresser was a pair of black-fingerless gloves that Kiba had given her. Finally resting next to the gloves was a set of kunai that the Third Hokage had gotten her. Just as he was about to leave he heard a groan from the bed and then a gasp.

"Sh-shikamaru?" Naruto stuttered in shock when she realized where she was and with whom.

"Hey how you feeling?" Shikamaru asked gently.

"B-better," She whispered as she slowly got out of bed, "I-I guess you have some questions huh?"

"Ah few," Shikamaru stated with a shrug.

Naruto signed and got out of the bed. She picked Akane was still sleeping and walked out the room. Naruto started cursing the gods when she saw Choji and Kiba on the couch. When the two saw her they started grilling her answers until Shikamaru told them be quiet. They all sat down in silence for a few moments until Naruto began to speak.

"So where should I start?" She asked honestly.

"How about what happened to your old apartment," Shikamaru suggested.

"Well on my birthday after I left Ichiraku I got attack by some drunk near my apartment. I ended up hiding in an abandoned building until nightfall. When I finally went home I found the place burned to the ground. I decided to go and stay the night in the shed of that nice lady who lived in that tiny house a few blocks from here," Naruto explained.

"You mean that madam you told us about?"

"Yeah, when I was about to go school the next morning she stopped me. She told me that her sister was very sick and that she was moving away in order to take care of her. I was really sad that I was going to lose someone who actually cared about. Then the madam told me that wished she could have done more for me, but that the life she had been living was no place to raise a child. She then hand me a set of keys and an envelope and said that she wanted to give me hope for the future. After she left I opened the envelope and found a deed to this apartment building!"

"Wait she just gave you the deed?" Kiba asked shocked.

"Yeah I couldn't believe it either, but I learned a long time ago not ask questions when it came to that woman. She cared for me and gave me a new home and that was good enough for me. After school I came here to check the place out. It's better then any of my old apartments and as the landlady I have a steady income that was better then just the allowance that Gramps gives me. Then I realized that I didn't what to lose this place like the last time. So I used the Henge no Jutsu to make myself an alias named Hina Kazeno."

"Hold on Naruto that's impossible. Henges we are learning in class aren't susposed to be solid," Shikamaru stated in confusion.

"What do you mean? My Hina form is as solid as I am," Naruto exclaimed as she transformed into Hina to show them, "See it solid."

Shikamaru poked at the form and with calculating look said, "Naruto could you do that one more time? This time slowly so I can watch the hand singles."

Flowing Shikamaru's request Naruto slowly made the hand signs and transformed once more.

"Alright I see what you are doing wrong. You are using the Ram sign instead of the Tiger sign," Shikamaru stated as he showed Naruto two different, but similiar looking hand signs, "The Ram is the sign for the advance transformation jutsu. We aren't even supposed to learn that until our final year in the academy."

"Oh... Oops.

"Opps... You basically mastered an advanced level of jutsu that we havn't even covered in school yet all you can say is oops?" Kiba gasped as he stared at his friend in shock.

"Yep" Naruto stated with a smile causing Kiba to do a face fault.

"Oh I got one more question, "Choji suddenly asked when Akane jumped into his lap, "What's with a fox?"

"Oh, that's Akane I found her outside forest a few weeks ago and brought her home," Naruto stated as she undid the henge, "Now that you guys know everything you have to promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Why?" Choji asked only to get knocked on the head by Shikamaru.

"You idiot she's already lost three apartments because people keep burning them down. If we told someone and word spread she could end up losing this place too!" Shikamaru explained.

"Oh, right," Choji muttered sheepishly.

"Don't worry Naruto we won't tell anyone. I promise on the honor of the Inuzuka Clan," Kiba stated with Akamaru barking in agreement.

"Yeah, Naruto I promise on my clan the Akimichi's honor that I won't tell a soul unless you say I can," Choji promised with hand over his heart.

"Same for me Naruto. On the Nara Clan's honor I swear to never reveal the truth to anyone," Shikamaru vowed with a rare serious look on his face.

Naruto smile with tears in her eyes before grabbing the three boys in hug happy to know that she had such good friends that she could trust. They spent the rest of the day simple hanging out and listening to Naruto tell stories about her tenants and other people she had met in her Hina form. Little did they know that more shocking secrets were waiting to be discovered in the near future. One such secret was currently growing inside Naruto.

Okay hope you enjoy. This is my second gender bender so be gentle. I actually got this idea from a story called Mama is a Student that was abandon by the author like four years ago. I like the idea decided to give it a try. While there are some similarities this is my story not theirs. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Second Secret: You Were What?!

 _It was dark and there was no one on the street. She could hear people still partying in the bars and clubs she passed. Joyful music and beautiful decorations hung over her head celebrating the Nine-Tailed Fox's Defeat. But this was always a night to fear not to celebrate for Naruto. The day of her birth was a day she best kept out of sight or feel the wrath of the villagers. Sneaking through alleys and sticking to the shadows had gotten her just a few blocks from home. All she had to do was cross the street and run through the alley between Bloody Mary Bar and the old warehouse and she'd be home free. Of course the gods hated her so the second she stepped out the shadows to cross the street one of the local drunks came stumbling out of the bar._

" _Hey you!" the man yelled as he threw his bottle at her barely missing her head._

" _Eep," Naruto yelped before she ran across the street and into the alley._

 _Hearing the man run after her Naruto ran into an open door of the warehouse. She quickly jumped over the railing of the stairs and ducked under them. The blond haired ninja heard the man stumble and curse as he ran passed the door. It was silent for a few moments before she dared step out from under the stairs. Naruto breathed a sign of relief and started climbing the stairs. Then a hand covered her mouth and she felt a prick on her neck before everything went black. She awoke shortly after to find herself still the basement and she could barely move no matter how hard she tried._

" _Don't even bother trying. It will take another hour before you will be able to move more then an inch," a cold voice sneered._

 _Suddenly a figure in black wearing a blank white mask appeared. Naruto shook in fear as the man stood over her. The faceless mask sent a chill up her spine. All she could see of the man was his cold, heartless green eyes._

" _N_ _ow then lets get started," the faceless man whispered cruelly as he grabbed her legs._

 _And then there was nothing, but pain, blood and tears._

 _Her underwear was ripped off._

 _She cried in pain and fear when he slapped her._

 _It felt like she being ripped apart from the inside._

 _When he was done blood and something white dripped out of her._

" _Don't bother with telling anyone. No one will ever believe you or even care for that matter. This is what you get for being a demon child," The monster stated before he left._

 _The next the thing she knew was she was in a sewer in front of large cage with two large red eyes glaring down at her making her shaking fear._

" _The first crack has been made my little vessel," a dark voice whispered as a clawed hand reached through the bars._

 _Naruto screamed._

Naruto shot up from her bed breathing heavily. Tears ran down her face as she tried to stop herself from shaking as she held Akane to her chest, the kit simple snuggling into her chest trying help the only way she knew how. This was not the first nightmare she had since that nightmare, but that was the first time she had remembered so much detail and the first time she had experience that strange creature with the red eyes. After she calmed down Naruto sat Akane on the bed and realized the time. She didn't need to get ready for school since she promised the guys to rest for the day so she decided to take a long shower to calm her self down and relax.

Naruto quickly slipped her nighty off and hopped into the shower. Letting the hot water run through her hair she let her mind wonder to the day before. She knew that she could trust Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba with her secret, but still she hadn't been able to tell them the whole story. She still felt dirty and disgusting whenever she thought about that night. For the first week after she had taken scalding hot showers for an hour each morning and night to make her self feel clean again. She still had trouble looking adults in the eyes. Scared she'd see the eyes from that night.

Just as she stepped out she felt the familiar wave of nausea hit. Rushing to the toilet she puke what was left of her dinner from last night. After flushing she quickly rinsed out her mouth and brushed her teeth to get the taste out. Deciding to eat something easy she went to kitchen and cut up an apple. Her mind still on the dream of course lead to trouble in the form of cutting her finger with the knife.

"Ow!" Naruto yelped before she ran to a drawer to find a band-aid.

Opening the first drawer she found herself staring at the pregnancy test she bought a month ago. Staring at the little box she thought about the last couple of days. First there was the nausea and now the sudden fatigue. Could she really be pregnant? Making a decision she grabbed the box and walked to the bathroom.

The wait was killing her. Every few seconds she would glance at the little white stick sitting on counter waiting for the timer to go off. It was worst then any punishment that Iruka sensei had ever given her. But when the timer finally dinged she couldn't bring her self to get up and look. What would she do if it were positive? She was only eleven years old for God's sake and didn't know anything about raising a child. If people found out would they make her get rid of it or take it away after it was born? That thought made her angry for some reason. It was her body and her baby so she would decide what to do with it. Of course she didn't know if she even had a baby yet. Finally she stood up and walked over to counter. Slowly she picked up the tiny white stick and stared at the little screen.

She ran out of the apartment as soon as she finished putting on the henge.

/

"What a drag," Shikamaru signed as he walked toward Naruto's apartment.

Kiba and Choji got held back after class so he had go check on Naruto alone. Surprisingly it wasn't because they skipped class yesterday, but because Kiba got into a fight with another student and actually bit him and Choji ended up stealing food from the teacher's lounge during recess. Iruka was actually very understanding when they explained that Naruto's old apartment was burned down and they had to find it. Of course they fudged the truth a little by telling him they had asked Kiba to help find Naruto's new apartment when they ran into him on his way home for lunch and that it took awhile for Akamaru to follow Naruto's scent to her new apartment. He had a feeling that Iruka knew they were lying, but he probably figured they had just stayed at Naruto's house to take care of her. After all they were her closest friends.

Slipping inside her apartment Shikamaru heard a whine as Akane came up to him and nuzzled his leg. Picking up the fox he noticed how quiet it was. He quickly walked to the bedroom and found Naruto silently sitting on the floor staring in front of her and holding something in her hands with strange look on her face. Shikamaru grew worried when he noticed that her hands were shaking and there were tears running down her face.

"Naruto? What's up? You look like someone told you that Ichiraku was closing down," Shikamaru stated in worry.

Naruto didn't react to the jab and continued to stare into space. Akane whimpered and nudged her head against Naruto's hands, but there was still no reaction. Shikamaru frowned and kneeled down in front of Naruto and gently wiped the tears off her face. Naruto jumped up in surprise finally snapping out of whatever daze she had been under.

"Sh-shika-ma-maru?" Naruto stuttered as more tears began to run down her face.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Shikamaru asked growing more and more worried.

"I-I'm sorry," Naruto whimpered looking down in shame.

"Sorry for what?"

"I didn't tell you guys everything about that night. I-I lied about what happened after I hid in the warehouse. I-I j-just wanted t-t-to forget what t-that m-man did t-to me!"

"Naruto what happened? What did he do?" Shikamaru demanded to know as he tried to figure out what could have possibly been done to put his friend in such state.

"Shika, I-I was raped!" Naruto exclaimed as she collapsed into Shikamaru's arms crying.

It was like someone had poured ice-cold water down Shikamaru's back. She had been raped. One of his best friends had been raped. He felt like he was going to be sick, but tried to keep the bile down. Naruto needed him to be strong right know. He could have his own break down later. That's when he noticed something white on the ground next to him. It looked find of like a thermometer, but instead of showing a temperature there was a plus sign lit up on the screen. It took only few seconds for Shikamaru to put things together. His thoughts were conferred when he saw that there was ten more scattered on the floor behind Naruto.

"N-naruto…" He mumbled not knowing what to say.

"I-I th-thought it m-might b-b-be wrong so I-I bought m-more, b-but i-it's the same f-f-for all of t-t-them," Naruto whimpered as she tried to calm down, "W-what am I going do I-I d-do, Shika?"

Shikamaru wasn't sure how to answer. Naruto was eleven years old she shouldn't have to be going through something like this. This kind of thing shouldn't have happened, but it did sadly. He couldn't think straight as a million different scenarios of what had happened race though his mind. He needed more details and then they could figure out what to do.

Taking a deep breath he grabbed his friend's shoulders gently and said, "Naruto I need you to tell me what happened. Let's go to the living room okay."

Naruto who was just beginning to calm down nodded silently as Shikamaru helped her stand. The two quietly walked out into the living room with Akane at their heels. Naruto sat down on the right end of the couch pulling her legs up and hugging a throw pillow to her chest almost if would act as a barrier for her protection. Shikamaru sat down next to her and waited for her to start.

After a few moments of silent Naruto whispered softly, "He… he was waiting for me inside the warehouse you know. I had to always go through that alley to get home. But because of the celebration the bar near the apartment building was still full and that drunk saw me when I had to cross the street to get to the alley. I honestly think that even if drunk hadn't seen me the man would have still attacked me. All the drunk did was make it easier for him to get me. I had ducked into the first opened door of the warehouse and jumped over the railing and hid under the stairs and waited for a few minutes to make sure no one was coming after me. Looking back on it now I feel kind of stupid because I remember that same door being boarded up just the night before."

Shikamaru clenched his fist, but remained silent and let his friend continue.

"When I thought the coast was clear and I came out of my hiding place and started up the stairs. Then a hand covered my mouth and I felt a prick on my neck and everything kind of went black. When I woke up I could barely move and that when I saw a man come out of the shadows. He was wearing all black clothing and had a white mask covering his face."

"A white mask? You mean like the ones the Anbu Black Ops use?" Shikamaru asked in shock, 'Damn it! Naruto could be in real danger then if anyone found out. No doubt if they got wind of this they make sure to silence her and make her disappear!'

"Y-yeah, but it w-wasn't like the n-normal ones. It was j-just a b-blank mask with two eyeholes. A-all I c-c-could see w-was h-his cold green eyes s-staring d-down at m-me as he… he..." Naruto hiccupped as she tried not start crying again.

Shikamaru gently took his friend in his arms once more and whispered, "Its okay, Naruto. You don't have to continue if you don't want too."

Naruto shook her head and continued, "I-I don't re-remember much after that. J-Just bits and p-pieces really. M-mostly I remember f-feeling pain a-and seeing my b-blood. T-there was one point h-he slapped me to s-shut me up. Then it was o-over."

Shikamaru could feel his blood boiling as he listened to Naruto struggle through the story of her attack, but kept his cool as Naruto continued.

"Before he left he said, 'Don't bother with telling anyone. No one will ever believe you or even care for that matter. This is what you get for being a demon child.' Then he was gone. Took a little while, but I was finally able to get up and walk home. It hurt to move, but all I could think about was getting somewhere safe. Then I found the apartment burned down and you know the rest," Naruto finished.

"Why didn't you go to the Hokage? He would have done anything to protect you and would have that man hunted down in no time so why didn't you go to him for help," Shikamaru questioned.

"Because he may have cared about what happened to me, but no one else would have. I've seen members of the council among the mobs that attack me. There are Anbu all over the place, but only three of them have ever tried to protect me and they have been dead since I was eight. Most of the kids at the school won't even talk to me because their parents tell them too. Other then Iruka Sensei all the teachers at school ignore me or act like I'm a nuisance when I go to them for help. Do you really think I could count on the villagers loyalty to Gramps to over look their hatred of me and actually put in an effort to find that man especially if he really is member of Anbu the most respect ninja group in the village?"

Shikamaru found that he couldn't argue with her because she was right. The way people treated Naruto made it clear that she could maybe trust a handful of people and even then she kept her distance at times in fear of bring the people's wrath on to them as well. There were a few times Shikamaru had come upon the angry mobs attacking Naruto. Each time he tried to help he ended up bruised and getting scolded/praised for helping her from his parents who both upset he had been hurt, but proud he had tried to protect his friend. Still after those times he would hear people telling his parents to get a hold of him before the devil child corrupted him any further. Naruto would avoid him as well for a week or two scared that if she got close to him that he would get hurt again. She had done the same thing to Choji and Kiba when they had been in similar situations. Now after years being attacked and now being raped by a possible Anbu she didn't in feel safe enough to turn to the Hokage for help.

"Naruto…"

"I want to keep it Shika," Naruto whispered.

"What?" Shikamaru exclaimed in shocked.

"I know it stupid… But I… want to keep the baby! I still want to be a ninja, but if I can hide the pregnancy until summer vacaction and then make people think that the baby is Hina's I could keep it," Naruto explained.

"Naruto do know what you are even saying! You are ten years old! Some nutcase in a mask who is still out there raped you! How would you even take care of the baby! What about school! If you kept the baby you would be putting it in danger especially during taijutsu class! Not to mention the fact that you would surrounded by train ninja could figure it out at anytime," Shikamaru ranted trying to get his friend to understand her situation.

"I know."

"Then why would you think you could just hide something like this and why would you even want too?"

"Because its my family."

"What?"

"This baby… it's my chance to have a family. When I took the first test I got so mad at the thought of someone hurting my baby or taking it from me. I know its stupid and completely crazy, but the second I realized out that I was pregnant I… I felt so… happy. This baby is my family who I can love with all my heart and who will love me too. I can't even imagine trying to get rid of it. I want to have this baby Shika so I can give it all the love that I know my parents would have given me. I want to watch it grow up and someday make a family of its own that it will love just as much as I loved it. This is my only chance Shika. I know that it going to be hard and dangerous, but I have to try. I want to have this baby Shika. It the only chance I'll probably ever have to having a family. I want to be a ninja, but I also want to be this little angel's mommy," Naruto explained with tears running down her face.

Shikamaru was silent for a few moments before he finally spoke.

"First of all this isn't your only chance to have a family. Any guy would luck to have you and wouldn't give damn what his family thought if he really loved you."

Naruto sent him a shaky smile in thanks as Shikamaru continued.

"Second yes it crazy and stupid and you know what. That is just what I would expect from you."

Naruto looked in shock as that sentence.

"Look I know you and you are going to do this one way or another so I will help you find away to keep your secret and still be a ninja. It going to take a lot of planning and we are going to be danger especially if the father finds out, but you know what, Nara's love a challenge. I'll help you keep the baby safe Naruto, because you're my friend and I can't let you do this alone."

Naruto stared in shock at Shikamaru before she tackled him to the ground and hugged him tightly as she cried and thanked over and over again.

Shikamaru smiled and muttered, "What a drag."

Okay this is my second attempt at chapter 2. Someone said that the first version was too cheery and I had to agree with them. So I hope you guys like it. If it's still too cheery I'll just have to do better in the future chapters to get how difficult this is going to be for Naruto and her friends across. Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: What Are We Going to Do?

Shikamaru stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom. For the first time in his life sleep eluded him something many thought was impossible for a Nara. Ever since he had left Naruto's apartment his mind had been racing going over everything that he had learned in last few days. Guilt ate at his heart as he remembered Naruto's birthday just a month ago.

They had all gone out for ramen at Ichiraku with Iruka Sensei. He remembered how they had laughed and joked around for hours as they ate. Naruto had eaten almost her weight in ramen. Her bright smile from that night had only gotten brighter when she opened her gifts. He remembered Naruto hugging him when she had opened the box that held wind chimes and mumbling 'what a drag' as he blushed and she and the others laughed. When it was starting to get dark they all headed home. They had offered to walk Naruto home, but she just laughed and said that she would be fine and that should go enjoy the rest of the night with there families. Shikamaru remembered how when he was just a few blocks from his house that night he had a sudden bad feeling in the pit of his gut, but before he could figure out why he ran into his father who was returning from the bar where he had been celebrating with his old teammates. He ended having to help his drunk father the rest of the way home before the fireworks started so his mother wouldn't have a fit about them not spending a little bit of time together during the festival and just brushed off the feeling and thinking to himself that everything was going to be fine.

But he had been wrong because Naruto hadn't been fine. She was attacked and raped in a basement by someone who may be apart of Anbu Black Op and when things are finally looking up Naruto finds out she's pregnant. His friend had been raped and now Naruto was pregnant with her rapist's baby. Shikamaru ran to the bathroom and puked up the soup his mom had forced him to eat that evening. As he walked back to his room his mind wondered back to Naruto. He spent most of the afternoon with Naruto. They didn't really do much, but talk. They just talked about school, their friends, their teachers, Shikamaru's family, anything that didn't have to do with the little life growing inside Naruto. Even though they had both made the decision to try and keep the baby a secret it still was a huge shock to take in and an even bigger shock that they had decided on this path. It was as if after making the decision they had just silently agreed that they needed time to come to terms with it and just didn't talk about it

Still even though they tried not to think about it the weight of the decision and circumstances caused it hung heavily on their shoulders. Shikamaru could remember Naruto shaking as she curled up into a ball and laid her head down on his lap. He did his best to keep her calm by running his hand through her hair and just letting her know he was there while trying to keep himself calm. He didn't leave her side until Naruto started to fall a sleep. After helping her get to bed he headed home. On the way home as he was taking a short cut through his family's forest he suddenly puked up everything in his stomach in a bush and for a while after continued to dry heaved as everything that had happened came crashing down on him. After that he had sat at the foot of a tree and just cried and screamed until his voice was hoarse, just letting out all the sadness, anger and hate he felt. Sadness for what had been done to one of his best friends, anger for the uncertain future she now had to face and hate for the monster that had caused it to happen.

When he finally got home he looked like he had been run over by his father's friend Gai. He ended up telling his mom that he had eaten something that just didn't agree with his stomach. Luckily his dad had already left for a mission or he would have seen through that lie in a heartbeat. His mom on the other hand went in to mother hen mode and sent him straight to bed. After making him some soup she wrapped him in about ten blankets and told him to get some rest so he could go to school in the morning. He had already missed too much school this year from skipping classes with Naruto, Choji, and Kiba that she didn't want him to miss anymore if she could help it.

Shikamaru laid down and remember how tomorrow he and Naruto were going to tell Choji and Kiba about the baby and whispered softly to himself as exhaustion finally over took him, "Naruto, what are we going to do?"

The Next Day

Choji signed as he waited for the bell to ring. The day seemed to drag on and he just wanted to get out of school and go check on Naruto. Both Kiba and him couldn't check on her yesterday since they had to go home right after their detention for dinner. When Kiba asked Shikamaru how she was doing at recess he didn't answered just simple told them that he would explain after school. For some reason Choji was getting a terrible feeling in his gut. It was a feeling he didn't like in the least and made his heart fill with worry. Never had he seen Shikamaru looked so tired and worn down before, which was saying something. Finally the bell rang and the class made their escape. Choji and Kiba quickly made their way to front gates where they spot Shikamaru waiting for them by Naruto's favorite swing.

"Hey, Shikamaru so what's up? Is Naruto okay?" Kiba asked bluntly.

"I'll explain when we get to Naruto's place," Shikamaru stated as they out of the schoolyard.

As they walked once again Choji couldn't help, but notice how exhausted the Nara heir looked. Shikamaru always made it look like just moving involved to much effort, but this was different. He had bags under his eyes, his normal lightly tanned skin was pale and sickly looking and his usually spiky ponytail looked flat and lifeless. The worst part was how Shikamaru's eyes appeared so hollow and yet pained at the same time.

"Shikamaru what going on? Whatever it is it's got to be bad. I've never seen you like this before," Choji stated his voice heavy with worry.

"Not here, Choji," Shikamaru mumbled.

"Come on, Shikamaru what ever it is can't be any bigger then the bomb Naruto dropped on us the other day," Kiba complained Akamaru barking in agreement.

"Yeah I want you to remember that once you actually hear what this bomb is," Shikamaru snapped with a glare aimed at Kiba.

After that the boys remained silent until they got to Naruto's building. Once they walked in they could smell instant ramen. Shikamaru shook his head at that. Even in her condition Naruto was still the same ramen loving prankster that they knew and loved. The boys found Naruto in the living room holding an empty instant ramen cup with very solemn look on her face and Akane curled up next to her.

She looked up smiling sadly and said, "Hey guys."

"Naruto what is going on," Kiba asked with worry written all over his face.

"You didn't tell them?" Naruto asked Shikamaru as she sat the cup down on the coffee table.

"I figured it would be better if we told them together," Shikamaru explained as he sat down next her and Akane crawled into his lap.

"Guys what's going on?" Choji asked gently noticing how tense it had gotten in the room.

Naruto was silent for a few minutes before she finally spoke, "I didn't tell you guys everything yesterday. I-I was attacked inside the warehouse that I had hidden in to escape that drunk."

"Why would you hide that from us," Choji asked confused, "I mean I know you hid the last attack so you wouldn't lose the apartment building, but what difference did the second attack make?"

"Yeah was it someone from one our families or something? I mean I know I have a few relatives who aren't happy I'm friends with you, but my mom is fine with it and would probably teach who ever it was a lesson. My sister too!" Kiba stated as he sat down on the easy boy chair,

Naruto was quite until Shikamaru said, "Come on Naruto you told me know you need to tell them."

"I-I don't know who the attacker was they… they were wearing a mask… Anbu mask," Naruto mumbled as she curled herself into a ball.

"Wait an Anbu Black Op attacked you? Why didn't you tell the Hokage? If one of his hand picked assassins attacked you then he needs to know! The Hokage loves you like a grand daughter and would hunt down the bastard who attacked you! All you would have to do is tell him which mask they had on!" Kiba exclaimed not understanding why his friend would hide something like that.

"It not that simple Kiba," Shikamaru interjected.

"He was wearing one of those blank mask you know the ones we learned about last year that are used for special high profile missions were we didn't want to broadcast it was done by the Hidden Leaf Village. All I know is that he had green eyes. Cold, heartless green eyes that stared down at me as he… he...," Naruto whimpered as she tried to tell her friends the truth.

"Naruto what did he do?" Choji asked, "Your are starting to scare me!"

"Choji calmed down just let her talk," Shikamaru exclaimed knowing that this was hard for Naruto to talk about. The only reason she had been able to tell him yesterday was because she had been an emotional wreck and needed to tell someone. Now it was harder because while he may have accepted Naruto's choice there was no telling what Choji and Kiba would do once they heard the full story.

Naruto shivered and curled in on herself and whispered so softly that neither of the two boys heard the confession causing them both to frown in frustration, but waited to for Naruto to continue. Akamaru had heard what she said though and after yelping in what appeared to be shock he whimpered softly and jumping on to the couch and into her lap. Putting his front paws on her chest he whimpered softly before licking her chin. Naruto smiled sadly and hugged the puppy to her chest. Shikamaru simply wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed it letting her know he was there.

Naruto took a deep breath and finally whispered, "Choji… K-Kiba t-the Anbu… r-raped me… and yesterday… I-I found out that… I-I'm p-pr-pregnant."

It was completely silent. Choji's legs gave out from under him and Kiba clenched his teeth baring his sharp incisors. They looked at Shikamaru both hoping deep down that this was some kind of sick and twisted joke, but the solemn look on the Nara heir's face just confirmed it. Kiba suddenly got up and ran out of the apartment. Akamaru didn't follow him and just continued to cuddle with Naruto trying to give her comfort the best way the dog knew how.

Finally Choji shakily got up and stumbled to the couch and sat on the opposite side of Naruto. He went to grab Naruto's hand, but stopped short. He didn't know what to do or what to say. Choji felt anger, horror, and bunch of other emotions that just ate away at his heart. For the first time in his life he didn't feel hungry, in fact he felt like he was going to be sick. He knew that people were always cruel to Naruto, but he had never thought that something like this could happen. Adults would treat her like she wasn't human at times and should just disappear. And kids were worst because they always followed their parents and made her a social outcast.

Choji remembered how when Naruto joined their class the kids that used to pick on him suddenly turned their attention to Naruto. It was for no other reason then the fact that their parents didn't like Naruto so they didn't like Naruto. She would try to make friends, but was always pushed away. While Shikamaru and Choji never bullied her they didn't try very hard to be her friend either. They would play with her once in while and didn't out right reject her like so many other kids did though. Kiba on the other hand had actually been one of her torments for a while until an incident when they were seven.

A group of enemy ninja had been spotted in the forest and there had been a battle. One of enemy ninja was killed and the rest had fled. A few of boys promised Naruto they would be her friends if she went to the area where the battle with enemy ninja had taken place and bring back a souvenir. What Naruto didn't know was that enemy ninja were still in the area and almost got killed. The only reason she survived was because Shikamaru had told Iruka Sensei what they had done. The boys were expelled from the academy the next day. That was the same day that Naruto had asked if Shikamaru and Choji, wanted skip out of class and go hangout in the practice hall. Kiba ended up joining their group after Naruto saved Akamaru's from drowning after a group of civilian kids got the jump on Kiba after he beat their ringleader during a spare. They ended up throwing the puppy in bag and tossing it in the river and held Kiba down and forced him to watch as his best friend was struggling get out of the bag as he drowned. Naruto and Iruka sensei happened to be walking by and heard Kiba's cries. Naruto ended up jumping into the water get the terrified puppy out of bag while Iruka got the boys off of Kiba. The kids apparently weren't smart enough to realize that attacking someone from a major clan would lead to them getting expelled from the school in the end. The four of them had been best of friends since then. Well five counting Akamaru.

Choji looked over at Shikamaru who hadn't said a word since Naruto's reveal. The way he has been acting made much more sense now. Shikamaru had known about this since yesterday and had probably felt the same mixture of anger and sadness at what had been done to their friend. Few knew it, but the Nara clan were very protective of their friends and family. When someone they cared about was hurt or killed the Nara tended put all their energy into avenging that person as well as protecting anyone else that they considered precious if they could. No doubt Shikamaru was going to do what ever it took to protect Naruto after this and Choji was going to be there every step of the way. Shikamaru was his first real friend and would die for him and Naruto was like a little sister to him. Naruto had trusted them with this and Choji could just tell that there was more to come and he was going to do what ever he could to help. Be it a shoulder to cry on or shield to hide behind he would be there for his friend. That was a promise.

Choji was shaken out of his thoughts when Shikamaru got up and sat Akana on his lap and walked over to the front door.

"Where are you going Shikamaru?" Choji asked.

"I'm going to go find Kiba. There are still some things that we need to talk about and I don't want Naruto to have keep repeating herself if she doesn't have to," Shikamaru explained as he put on his shoes.

Choji stared at the door and then looked back at Naruto. After a moment of consideration he laid his hand next to Naruto with his palm face up. After a moment he felt the small shaking hand of his friend grasp his hand and her head rest on her shoulder. Choji squeezed her hand gentle and waited for Shikamaru and Kiba to come back with a single thought racing though his head, 'God, what are we going to do?'

Outside

Kiba walked up to a large tree imagining it was the bastard who hurt Naruto. He clawed, punched, and kicked until finally he dropped to his hands and knees. Kiba stared down at his bloodied, bruised hands. One or two of his fingers nails were cracked to the nail bed from the looks of it. He was going to be in some serious pain once the adrenaline wore off, but that didn't matter. After all Naruto was suffering more then he was after all.

Kiba clenched his teeth as a tear slip down his face. His mind wondered back to the day after Naruto's birthday. He remembered how she smelled different that day. He couldn't figure out what could have had her scent change so suddenly, but know it made sense. Her scent was mixed with her rapists scent. But know the scent has faded and there was no way for him to track down the bastard that had hurt his friend!

"DAMN IT! SON OF A BITCH!" Kiba screamed as he punch the ground beneath him as he tried to make sense of everything running though his mind.

He lifted his hand to punch the ground again, but hand wrapping around his wrist stopped him. Kiba turned around and met the tired eyes of Shikamaru. Suddenly remembering what Shikamaru had said on the way here Kiba felt bile rise up his throat causing him to turn away and empty his stomach on the forest floor. Shikamaru didn't say a word as he kneeled down next to Kiba not touching him, but letting his friend know he was there.

Shikamaru wasn't surprised when Kiba had run out like he did while Choji had stayed. Kiba had a short temper and no doubt needed to let out some of his anger at what had happened before he could face Naruto again. Choji was probably facing the same turmoil, but for now was trying to hold it together for their friend. He mostly would have his own break down later like Shikamaru did. At the very least Kiba had enough control to leave the room before having his breakdown. After a couple of minutes Kiba finally stopped dry heaving and sat back on the grass and looked at Shikamaru with pain filled eyes.

"Why?" Kiba whispered.

"Why what?" Shikamaru asked in turn.

"Why is it always Naruto?, "Kiba snapped," What could she have possible done that would make people hate her so much? She is the nicest, funniest person I have ever met, but she is still treated like trash by the villagers. No matter what we do to help something horrible happens to her and she doesn't say anything most of the time and if we do try and help she pulls away from us because she scared of what will happen to us when we do. Then some sicko has rapes her and she- she didn't say anything. If she had I-I could… I could have…"

"You think that if you had know you could have tracked him down because his scent would have been all over Naruto, right? "Shikamaru stated as he help his friend to his feet, "Maybe you could have, but that doesn't matter right now. What matters is that our friend needs us because we are the only people that she feels she can actually trust with this."

Kiba nodded silently and the two boys walked back to the apartment building. They walked into the now silent apartment seeing Choji and Naruto still on the coach. Akane seemed to have fallen asleep on Choji's lap and Akamaru was now sitting on Naruto's head. Kiba took a deep breath and walked up to Naruto. He stood before her for moment before bending down and pulling her into a hug. After a second Naruto returned it before Kiba pulled away and sat down beside her grabbing her hand and squeezing it tightly. Shikamaru then sat down on the floor and leaned back on Naruto's legs. For a few moments the room was silent until Kiba finally broke it.

"So, what are we going to do?" Kiba asked the question that was running through everyone's mind.

Naruto took a deep breath and whispered, "I… I want to keep the baby."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Third Secret: A Vow To Protect

" _I… I want to keep the baby."_

Kiba and Choji stared at Naruto in shock as what she said sunk in. Before any of them could say a word the doorbell went off. Naruto jumped up and quickly turned herself into Hina before turning on the TV and turning the volume up.

"Guys j-just stay in here. Okay I-I'll be right back," Naruto mumbled as she headed toward her office with Akane following after her.

"Naruto!" Choji called out.

Naruto stopped and looked over her shoulder and said, "Please… just give me a few minutes. I promise that we will talk, but I can't do this if people find out Hina isn't real. All I am going to say is that I'm doing this whether you help me or not."

With that Naruto closed the door leaving the three heirs and dog alone. After a tense moment of silence Kiba shot up off the couch and walked toward the door. Just before he reached the door he felt a hand grab tightly on his wrist. Turning around he saw Shikamaru standing behind him. Before he could even say a word Shikamaru began to pull him away from the door.

"Shikamaru what are you doing?" Kiba cried out in surprise he was pulled away from the door.

"Keeping you from doing something stupid." Shikamaru snapped as with a surprising amount of strength from the normally lazy boy pushed Kiba into the easy boy chair, "Know sit down and listen to me."

"Shikamaru…" Choji whispered in shock, "You knew about this didn't you?"

Shikamaru collapsed on to the couch and groaned, "She told me she wanted to keep the baby yesterday. She plans on passing the baby off as Hina's and I have already promised her that I would help her in anyway I could to hide the fact that its really hers."

"What!? Are you crazy!?" Kiba shouted as he stared at his friend in shock, "Its one thing for her hide the fact that she owns this apartment building its another for her to pretend that Hina is pregnant when its really Naruto who's pregnant!"

"Kiba's right Shikamaru. I want to help Naruto, but how can she possible hide the fact that she is pregnant. And how can you help her hide it?" Choji asked softly as he stared at his friend in worry.

"I don't know!" Shikamaru snapped the stress of everything coming out clearly getting to him, "I don't know okay."

"Shikamaru I know you better then that. What made you promise Naruto that you would help her with something like this?" Choji questioned knowing that something must have pushed his friend into make such commitment.

Shikamaru was silent for a moment before he said, "Because she had that look in her eyes again. That same dead heart-broken look that she had two years ago on her birthday."

Choji and Kiba looked at Shikamaru in confusion before their eyes widen in shock as memory from two years before resurfaced.

Flashback

It was an exciting day for the village as it was October tenth the day the Nine Tailed Fox was defeated by the Fourth Hokage. Every year they had a big festival to celebrate with food venders, games, and big firework show. Shikamara, Choji, Kiba and Akamaru were heading to the edge of town to pick up Naruto to celebrate her eighth birthday. The three of them had been able to convince their friend to come to the festival with them even though Naruto usually spent her birthday hiding in her apartment since it seemed the villagers' hatred for her was even worst on this day. The boys figured though that Naruto would be safe as long she was with them.

The boys arrived at a small apartment building that had definitely seen better days. The paint was peeling, shingles on the roof were missing and it looked like the stairs would fall out from under you if you stepped on them wrong. The boys quickly ran to the end of the building and knocked on the last door. Naruto stepped out of apartment with a smile on her face.

"Ready to go Naruto," Choji asked as he munched on his favorite chips.

"Yeah I'm so excited I never gone to the festival before," Naruto exclaimed as she locked her door, "The villagers seem extra nasty whenever they see me on my birthday so I usually just hide in my apartment. The most celebration I get is when Gramps bring me my present and ramen to eat. Then he takes out a cupcake with candle and tell me to make a wish."

"So you've never gone to festival?" Kiba asked as they left the apartment complex.

"I tried to once when I was five. A bunch of people formed a mob and chased me into the woods. I ended up spending the night in a tree with a very cuddle squirrel," Naruto explained.

"Man that's real drag. Don't worry Naruto. As long as you stick with us you don't need to worry about anyone bothering you. We are clan heirs and no one would dare hurt you at risk of injuring us in the process. Nothing is going to happen as long as we are around," Shikamaru stated with a lazy smirk.

"Even if something does it won't matter," Naruto said as they came to end of the red light district, "I got my birthday wish already so nothing could ruin to day."

"What was your wish?" Choji asked as he finished his chips and tossed the bag into a near by trash bin.

"Can't tell," Naruto stated as she looked around at the colorful decorations as they got closer to the festival.

"What? Why not?" Kiba questioned.

"Because its something I wished for every year since I was three and I don't want to jinxes it," Naruto explained.

"What a drag…" Shikamaru groaned, "Look lets just play some games and eat some food and just enjoy the festival.

"Okay Naruto exclaimed as they enter the main street where food stands and games were set up.

For the rest of day the four friends and puppy ate, played games, and just had as much fun as they could. Shikamaru had been right. While some people did glare at them, but they never did anything to Naruto when they saw the three clan's heirs were with her. By the end of the night each boy had even won prize from a game and had given it Naruto as gift for her birthday. The boys didn't think that they had ever seen a bigger smile on Naruto's face as they sat on top of the Hokage Mountain and watched the fireworks.

As they walked home Shikamaru noticed Naruto looking up and waving at rooftop, but said nothing deciding that it wasn't important. Once they were a block away from Naruto's apartment the boys started head to Kiba's house for a sleep over. It was only when they were just a few blocks away when Shikamaru stuck his hands in his pockets and realized something.

"Crap!" Shikamaru exclaimed as he looked at what he had pulled from his pocket.

"What is it Shikamaru?" Choji asked worriedly.

"We completely forgot to give Naruto her actual birthday present," Shikamaru explained as he showed the two boys the wallet they all saved up for to buy for Naruto's birthday.

"Oh man," Kiba groaned, "We should run back and give it to her."

"Kiba's right. We aren't that far from her apartment and I doubt she's a sleep already," Choji stated.

"Man what drag. Lets go," Shikamaru replied as they headed back to Naruto's apartment building.

It was when they were about five blocks away when they notice a strange orange colored light coming from the building. It was at four blocks that Kiba and Akamaru smelled smoke and they began to run toward the apartment building. It was a two blocks that they began to hear the shouts and jeers of the crowd as well as the crackling of the fire as Naruto's apartment building burned. It wasn't until they stood before the burning building that they heard Naruto's cries for help.

In the middle of a crowd of twenty to thirty people the boys could barely see Naruto curled up into a ball crying and screaming for help as the villagers kicked and beat her with bats and clubs. The light from the fire was reflected in the tears that ran down her bruised bloody face as the crowd cursed and jeered at Naruto calling her a monster and demon. For the first few moments that they witnessed this the boys could only stare in shock as the villagers attacked their friend.

Then Naruto spotted them and cried out, "KIBA! CHOJI! SHIKA! HELP! PLEASE!"

Their friend's screams snapped the boys out their frozen state and they ran toward the mob of people that surrounded Naruto. Akamaru jumped from Kiba's head raced threw crowds legs and began to bite and scratch their legs trying to distract them from their assault on the girl. Meanwhile the boys tried desperately to get their friend beating on the backs of the attackers and kicking their legs. But the boys' actions barely phased the rage driven mob.

Having no weapons and only been taught the basics in the art of being a ninja the boys didn't stand a chances against the rage filled men and women attacking their friend. An idea hit Shikamaru as he saw Akamaru running around the people legs and he dove between the legs of one of the attackers and began to crawl toward Naruto. He was kicked and stepped, but continued make his way toward Naruto desperate to help his friend. When he was only a couple of feet from Naruto the terrified girl reached out toward him a tear filled look of joy flashing across her face at the sight of him. Shikamaru reached out in turn and just before their hands could touch a boot slammed down on Shikamaru's hand.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto cried as the man stepping on Shikamaru grabbed her by her hair.

"You little demon brat. Playing with our children. Daring to show your face at the festival. You think that we can't see through that mask you wear. No matter what we will always see the monster that YOU REALLY ARE!" Man roared as he pulled Naruto's hair making her scream in pain and fear.

"Leave Her Alone," Shikamaru cried out as desperately tried to pull his hand out from under the man's foot when suddenly Aka jumped up a bite the man's arm.

"YOU DAMN MUTT GET OUT OF THE WAY!" The man shouted as he grabbed Akamaru by the tail ripping him off his arm and a hurdle him out of the crowd.

"AKAMARU!" Kiba screamed as he barely caught his beloved companion before he could hit the ground.

He and Choji were then grabbed and slammed to the ground by couple of men in mob. Akamaru was pulled from Kiba arms and held up by his tail to keep him from biting anyone. Shikamaru continued to struggle to pull his hand from under the man's foot. The boys then could only watch in horror as the man was handed a lead pipe.

With cold smile the man said, "Let's end what was started eight years ago."

The crowd around them cheered as then man lifted the pipe above his head.

As it came down Choji screamed, "SOMEBODY PLEASE! SAVE NARTUTO!"

Just before the pipe hit Naruto a hand grabbed the man's wrist and voice said, "Well that was a little to close for comfort."

The men holding Kiba, Choji, and Akamaru suddenly were knocked to the ground along with several other members around them. The boys looked up and saw two Anbu Weasel and Crow standing before them. A third Anbu Dog was hold the wrist of man holding the pipe.

"You can say that again," Crow stated as he suddenly appeared in the middle of the mob next to Dog with several members of the group suddenly collapsing.

"You damn traitors. Why are you protecting this monster? It us who are in danger if we don't kill- Argh!" The man cried out as Dog tightened his grip making the bone in his wrist crack.

"You dare to call Naruto a monster," Weasel stated as he walked up the man as Crow took out the rest of the mob, "This only monsters I see are the ones attack four innocent children for enjoying their childhood!"

Weasel then chopped the man in the back of neck knocking him out. Dog let go of the man's wrist and let him drop to the ground as Crow knocked the last of group out. The boys got over their shock and quickly turned their attention to Naruto. The girl had curled herself into ball and was shaking like a leaf still seemingly waiting for the blow from the pipe to hit.

Crow walked up to Naruto a gently whispered, "Naru its okay now. Your save."

Naruto just flinched and whimpered as she curled into herself tighter. Shikamaru without really thinking slowly put his uninjured hand on his friend's shoulder causing her to jump back in fear. Clutched to her chest was bag that had held the presents from the festival. The look on the girl's face was heart breaking. Tears were running down her face and her eyes were wide and completely void of emotion making her eyes look like two empty pools of water. Yet she still held a terrified on her face as she looked around at the people surrounding her trying to find some kind of threat.

Weasel bent down and looked into Naruto's eyes. In a few seconds Naruto fell unconscious into Dog's arms and carefully picked her though she still winched in pain at the movement. Weasel picked up Shikamaru while Kiba and Choji walked with Kiba carrying Akamaru. The six then headed to hospital in dead silence leaving Crow to watch over the knocked out villagers until the police forces arrived to take them to jail.

Flashback

Shortly after getting to the hospital they learned that some of the fireworks had caused a fire break out and due to dry autumn they had been having that year was spreading fast. As result all the Anbu on duty had raced to stop the fire including the Crow, Weasel, and Dog who had been watching them during their time at the festival. The boys learned that Naruto had know that they were following them and that they had signaled to her that they had leave due to the fire, which is why Naruto had been waving at the roof. It was just poor luck that the mob had chosen to attack just minutes after they had left.

Naruto was in the hospital for weeks recovering from her injuries. The only ones to visit her were the four of them, Iruka Sensei and the third Hokage. The three Anbu, who they learned were kind of Naruto's unofficial bodyguards, would also visit at night leaving flowers and candies for Naruto. Hokage had gone so far as to buy Naruto new clothes and school supplies since everything she owned and been destroyed by the fire. The only things that had survived was the clothes she was wearing and the bag of prizes that the boys had won for her. Still it was the look that Naruto had on her face that night had haunted them and caused them becoming very protective of her. For months them insisted on walking her home and never letting her be by herself unless she was at home. It took Naruto finally snapping at them they couldn't keep doing this because it was like they were letting the people that had hurt her win. She needed to show people like them that she wasn't some scared little girl. That she was going become a great ninja and Hokage and ninja didn't let their fears control them and the Hokage never backed down when it came to a threat. They backed off after that though they still were protective of her just better at giving her space when she needed.

But Naruto did take precautions to avoid another attack like that especially since Crow, Weasel, and Dog had died within a few months of the attack. Naruto started moving from apartment to apartment every couple of months to avoid a repeat of the attack. Anything that was precious to Naruto was often never taken home, but hidden in secret place that the five of them knew about. It had work mostly. One apartment was still set on fire by another mob just a few weeks before her ninth birthday and from time to time people would break in and trash her apartments. She would also still be attacked once in a while by the villagers, which would make her avoid the guys so they didn't get hurt again like the first time. But other then that their lives were the same. They went to school, played together, and caused trouble for the teachers just like before.

But deep down they had known that it wouldn't be long until something bad happened. They just didn't think it would be Naruto being raped by an Anbu. The boys sat in silence as the memory of that night race through their minds and the promise they had made resurfaced. That night as Naruto as being treated they promised that they would do what ever they had to do to protect Naruto and keep her from ever showing that hopeless broken hearted look again.

"We made a promised to protect Naruto and keep her from ever feel that hopelessness again. If we don't help her hide the baby I don't think she could handle having it taken from her," Shikamaru explained as he stood before Kiba and Choji.

Kiba and Choji looked at each other then back and Shikamaru.

"This isn't going to be easy," Kiba stated softly with smile.

"But nothing ever is with Naruto," Choji added with grin.

Shikamaru smirked and said, "Yeah, but that's what makes being friends with her interesting even if it is a bit of a drag."

Suddenly the door open Hina walked in looking happy, but drained. As Naruto dispelled the henge she found herself pulled into a group hug.

"G-guys?" Naruto whispered in confusion.

"Naruto we are going to do whatever we have to do to help you hide the baby," Shikamaru stated softly with Kiba and Choji nodding in agreement.

Naruto felt tears begin to run down her face as she hugged her friends close and whispered, " Thank you."

Okay readers I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I made a few changes to the first the chapters so you might want to reread them. Nothing super big just a few added detail to help the story a long. It will probably be a while before another update because I have so much going on right know that I don't have a lot of time to write. When I have time I will write and update this story though.


End file.
